


非典型情书08

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	非典型情书08

一目连知道，一旦说出了这句“可以”，后面无论发生什么，他都无法再阻止了。Omega体格本就比alpha弱，更何况他已经被荒的抚摸弄得没什么力气，等到做的时候，还不是任由他予取予求。  
但他还是坚定地说出了那两个字。荒问出这个问题，已经能表明荒对他足够尊重；所以，他也不应该有所退缩。  
即使之后发生的，很有可能是一件对omega的一生来说至关重要的事情：永久标记。  
他一口应下，迟疑的人反倒是荒。荒顿了顿，视线落在他的侧脸，又认真地问了一遍：“真的可以？不要答应得太草率，我怕你会后悔。”  
“怎么会？我也早就喜欢你了。”一目连扬了扬唇角，抬起头，蜻蜓点水地在荒的唇瓣上落下一吻。  
仿佛以这个吻为信号，抵死缠绵开始了。两个人都不再有什么拘束，荒埋在一目连体内的手指开始缓缓抽动，而一目连则把手探进了荒的浴袍下摆，摸索着扯下对方的内裤，那根已经很精神的东西随即弹了出来。  
即使早就知道alpha的尺寸普遍偏大，刚看到它的时候，一目连还是吓了一跳。荒注意到了他的异常，停下手上动作对他随意地笑了笑：“怎么了？”  
荒似乎并不耻于袒露身体，这种反应倒让一目连轻松了点。他又忍不住瞄了那里两眼：“总觉得……跟你的长相不太搭配。”荒在他心里属于长相俊美精致的类型，一目连总觉得荒那里会更“斯文”一点。  
“这该怎么说……”荒的声音有些无奈，一目连能感到体内的那根手指又开始轻轻抽动，时而按压着敏感的内壁，隐约的酥痒感使他后穴下意识地收缩，“你感觉你的身体是不是比你自己更渴望被爱抚？是的话就对了，你也说过类似的内容，我们身上有些东西是纯粹服务于生殖的。说直白一点，在性功能这方面，我们生来就是为了满足对方。”  
荒的声音又低又磁，说出口的话也十足要命。一目连脸上发烫，他决定把注意力放到荒的那根东西上，以此逃避这越来越露骨的话题。  
他用手握住了那直立着的紫红肉茎。说实话，除了尺寸不同之外，那根东西和自己的并没太大差别，片刻之后，一目连已经尝试着开始不太熟练地套弄起来。他听到荒低低抽了一口气，在自己后穴里肆虐的手指被撤出，紧接着，两根手指探了进来。  
这次的饱胀感比先前更强烈一些，手指在后穴里往复戳弄，带起难以言喻的甜美酥麻。一目连的腰逐渐没了力气，他干脆放纵自己的身体滑下去，最后跪伏在荒身上，一边继续着手上的套弄，一边将臀部高高抬起配合着荒的动作。荒的另一只手抚了上来，将他的裤子褪掉，他浑圆的臀部随即暴露在了微凉的空气中。羞耻感令他略微瑟缩了一下，后穴不由将荒的手指含得更紧。  
处女地的开发是一个缓慢的过程。直到荒的第三根手指也加入进来，一目连才开始下意识随着荒的动作微微摇晃身体。他忍耐过无数次发情，性欲对他来说大部分时候是个难熬的东西，直到今天，他才开始了解这件事情的快乐。体内最为原始的欲望被激活，他看着手中那根粗大柱体的眼神也逐渐变得痴迷起来。那东西的顶端已经渗出了点透明的液体，一目连端详片刻，忍不住伸出舌尖，在那顶端轻轻舔了舔。  
“……一目连。”荒深吸了一口气，连名带姓地喊了他的名字。一目连不解地抬起头看荒，下一秒，他就被荒推倒在了枕头上。体内的手指被突然抽离，空虚感紧接而来，一目连刚刚不适地抬了抬腰，荒的阴茎顶端就抵上了他下身的穴口。  
“如果你还没准备好，从现在开始你最好别乱动。”荒双手支在他身侧，从他上方俯视着他。他很明显在忍耐着什么，说这话时他神情几乎是咬牙切齿，眸色也暗了几分，深色浴袍的带子在方才动作时散落开来，露出里面由胸到腰一片结实的肌肉，alpha的压迫感和侵略性暴露无遗。  
Alpha没有发情期，他远没有每月要忍受发情期的一目连能忍。  
相比之下，一目连的反应的确平静得多。他被推得仰躺在床上，半长的粉色短发在米白色的枕头上披散开来。经此一折腾，他反而清醒了点，那双碧绿的眸子清澈了几分。听完荒的话，他抿住唇，迟疑了片刻，最终略感羞耻地将两条腿打开：“没事，我……准备好了。你可以进来。”  
他答应得太快，搞得荒反而呆住了。一目连疑惑地眨了眨眼，低声问：“怎么……啊，是不是我趴下去的话，会更轻松一点？”  
“不用。”荒终于反应过来，打断了他，“我想看着你。”  
他话语里的爱意足够明显，一目连脸上有点发热，他垂下眼帘，双腿乖巧地盘上荒的腰。  
正面的体位的确没那么轻松，但却更温柔缠绵。粗大的硬物缓缓挤进身体，紧窄湿热的内壁被一寸寸顶开，一目连抿紧下唇，强忍着不让羞耻的声音从唇间泄漏出来。后穴被逐渐填满的感觉很奇妙，像体内被嵌入了一个巨大火热的楔子，但奇怪的是并不怎么疼痛，不知道是因为事前的开拓做得不错，还是因为omega的身体本就是为接纳alpha而生。  
荒终于顶到底时，两个人都松了一口气。荒俯下身，在一目连耳边轻声说了一句：“你看，不用担心太大，都进去了。”说完，他还握着一目连的手拉到两人身下，引导着他摸了上去。一目连的确将荒的阴茎完全吞了进去，结合的地方两具身体嵌得严丝合缝，交合处渗出一点湿黏的液体。一目连只摸了两下，就局促地收回了手：“知、知道了……你忍得难不难受，要不要动动？”  
这倒不完全是一目连体贴，只维持着这个姿势却不动一下，他也忍得难受。被填满的后穴渴望着更激烈的摩擦，似乎只有这样做，才能根本地解决omega骨子深处的性饥渴。荒深深地看了他一眼，伸出手摸了摸他的脸：“不舒服就喊停。”  
说完，他开始了下身的动作。抽插一开始是缓慢的，浅浅抽出一点又顶进去，摩擦的力度不大，像清风拂过树林，在人的心底深处留下一点似有还无的麻痒。但很快，荒便不再抑制自己，抽插的幅度越来越大，一次次抽出大半又完全顶进去，动作由温柔变为强横——不知是因为不想控制，还是因为他已经不能控制。  
在荒的这番对待下，一目连被顶得身体摇摇晃晃，内壁与肉茎摩擦间带起甘美的酥麻。他的喘息声急促起来，头脑被快感搞得发晕，后穴不断分泌出透明的体液，搞得交合之处一片湿濡。可尽管如此，他还是倔强地搂紧了荒的脖颈不放。  
虽然他体格单薄，可他并不脆弱。相反的，他擅长柔和的包容，似乎任何刚强都无法摧毁他的柔韧。他和荒其实很合拍：明明床上的风格截然不同，却能交汇出最完美的火花。  
荒又是一记深顶，一目连不由得身体向后微仰，喉间终于溢出了今晚的第一声呜咽，尾音带着浓浓的鼻音，令人心痒难搔。荒却在此时放缓了下身撞击的速度，将凶狠的撞击变为慢条斯理的厮磨：“我想还是慢一点……不要这么快。”  
他话语里带着急促的喘息，显然，这场情事中他也算不上游刃有余。一目连被从欲望的顶峰拉下来，虽然不免有些空落落的，但也算争取到了一点喘息之机。他轻轻“嗯”了一声，深吸着气平复着情绪，伸出手去抚摸荒的胸膛。  
荒也伸出手去解他上衣的扣子，衣襟被一点点解开，露出里面白皙柔韧的躯体，在卧室暖黄的灯光下显得格外好看。一目连的体格的确稍显单薄，但也不算太瘦，属于抱起来比较舒服的类型。荒将手覆上去，手指漫不经心地捻弄了他左胸的乳珠两下，又轻缓暧昧地滑了下去。  
一目连原本已经平复些许的呼吸又急促起来：“你、你别……唔！”  
荒的手里正握着一目连身前那根早已硬起来的物体，他语气是十足的不解，不知是真的还是装的：“你可以摸我，我为什么不能摸你。”  
“那不一样……”一目连还想辩解，荒的手在他柱身上不轻不重地捏了捏，他便没了下文，只剩下急促喘气的份。  
这的确不一样。此时的他后穴里还含着荒的东西，荒在他体内抽动的速度虽然不快，但抽插间带出的丝丝酥麻快感还是无法忽视。再加上前面又被掌控在荒手里……他真的快到极限了。  
空气里水蜜桃一般香甜的信息素味道越发浓郁，这便是他动情的最直观表征。相比之下，荒那类似于男士香水的典雅味道显然没那么浓烈，这使一目连觉得既不公平又难堪。碰巧又在这时，荒的阴茎在抽出时碾过了一目连体内某一点，强烈的快感顿时如电流一般，突如其来地席卷了一目连全身。一目连顿时呼吸一窒，下身条件反射性地绞紧：“你……”  
荒顿了顿，身下变换角度往一目连体内顶了顶，果然在再次顶到那个地方时收获了一目连凌乱的喘息。他眉头挑了挑：“原来是这样。”  
“你别……”一目连还要阻止，却被荒接下来的动作打断。他身下的动作恢复了先前的节奏，一记记顶进既深且急，全部冲着一目连体内那一点而去。可与身下的凶暴截然相反的，他的另一只手却温柔地抚上了一目连的脸颊，将他遮住大半右眼的汗湿刘海拨开，露出下面那只翠色的眼眸：“舒服的话，可以叫出来。”  
一目连终于放弃了口头上徒劳无功的挣扎——准确说，他也被顶得说不出什么话来了。他们之间的化学反应如同干旱已久的枯草遇上了天火，很容易便发展为烈火燎原之势。前面被荒握在手里漫不经心地套弄，后穴又承受着荒粗暴的抽插，一目连被前后夹攻搞得走投无路，他干脆心一横，双腿努力盘紧荒的腰，用所剩不多的力气微微抬起腰，将体内最为脆弱敏感的地方主动送上去。他羞耻，却又足够热情，早已湿透的小穴贪婪地吞吐着荒的那根东西，淫水顺着尾椎不断滴下来，腰随着荒的动作小幅晃动着，仿佛一切属于omega本性的淫荡，都在这场性事中被完全激活。  
累积的快感节节攀升，他最终在荒的手里射了出来，乳白的精液溅了荒一手。他没心思去感受那份羞耻，因为荒还没结束，即使他高潮过后的身体痉挛着把荒深埋在他体内的阴茎咬得死紧，荒也没有要缴械的迹象。他终于如荒所愿呜咽出了声：“慢、慢一点……”  
可荒却没理会他，身下的动作反而越来越凶猛、越来越急——男人在濒临高潮时，是会暂时忽略爱人的哀求的。一目连无计可施，他只好把注意力移向身上的人，好让自己暂时遗忘体内快要过载的快感。  
他注意到，荒此时的样子其实很迷人。即使处在高潮的边缘，荒的脸上也找不出多少迷乱的神情。相反的，他表情极其严肃，紧抿着薄唇，眉头皱着，这副样子在床上似乎有种别样的诱惑——他蕴藏着强大力量的身体，下颌与胸膛上滑落的汗水，给人以沉沉压迫感的浓烈信息素，还有，埋在一目连体内依旧热硬巨大的那根东西，都让人意乱情迷。  
身下承受的捣弄愈发的凶狠深入，荒显然也即将到达他的顶峰。一目连断断续续喘着气，尽力敞开着身体，让身上的人能顶到更深的地方。他能感到自己身体深处有一个地方正在缓缓打开，他非常清楚那是什么。  
——Omega最动情的时候，体内的生殖腔会打开。Alpha将阴茎插入生殖腔并在里面成结，即可完成永久标记。  
这是他在生物书上看过的话，他不久之前还没想过这件事情会发生在自己身上。但现在，他却愿意接受，甚至可以说是渴望着荒的标记。  
身体里的那根东西又一次狠狠顶入，顶进来时那东西的顶端终于触及到了脆弱的腔口。荒似乎很快发现了那正向他敞开着的生殖腔，他顿了顿，而后放缓动作，尝试着慢慢顶进来。方才还被快感弄得一阵阵晕眩的一目连忽而清醒了几分——那里面实在是太脆弱了，比后穴还不知要脆弱多少倍，仿佛荒只要力气稍大一些，就会把那里弄坏似的。他忽然没来由地感到害怕，这种恐惧似乎也是omega与生俱来的，它流淌在一目连的骨血里，让他的身体都不由得僵硬起来。  
荒细心地察觉到了他的异常，停下动作问他：“怎么了？”  
一目连努力压抑住心中翻腾的畏惧感，搂紧荒的脖子，身体微微颤抖着向前挺了挺腰，将荒的阴茎又吞入一点：“没事，只是有点紧张……你进来。”  
他知道这种感觉，据说omega在被侵入生殖腔时都会害怕。这是omega身体的自我防御机制，是为了防止意乱情迷的omega被非伴侣关系的alpha强行标记。他只是没想到，这种感觉居然会真的令人如此恐惧。不过还好，他想他能承受。  
可荒却忽然触电般地向后退了退。他深吸了一口气，低下头安抚性地亲了下一目连额头：“你别乱动。”然后，他竟然就那样退了出去。  
一目连愣住了。直到荒在几次大幅度挺动后将精液尽数释放在他体内，被精液灌满内里的奇异感觉才使他清醒过来。荒缓缓将阴茎从一目连体内抽出来，肉体分离时的暧昧水声使人脸红心跳。一目连却没心思去享受此时性爱的余韵，他伸手拽住荒的袖子，一脸急切地问：“为什么不标记我？”  
他脸颊上还泛着情欲的潮红，上衣的衣襟大敞着，赤裸的下身湿得一塌糊涂，样子要多狼狈有多狼狈；可在这种时候，他首先关心的事情却是这个。荒愣了下，然后爱怜又无奈地摇了摇头。他伸出手，用指肚在一目连眼角轻轻拭过：“你刚才都快要哭了。”


End file.
